Odd Circumstances
by MinatoTheMessiah
Summary: I'm actually not sure where I'm going with this story just yet. I just know there will be the pairing of Seiko and Naomi and lots of scary things, or at least hopefully there'll be scary things. Have fun reading! Rated T because of swearing that might go on in later chapters.


**For those of you who are waiting for the update on Beautiful Love… I am at a loss for how to finish it. I might leave it as is and just say it's finished. I mean it was good while it lasted but I have no inspiration for it anymore. I actually had the next chapter finished. Twice. But my computer was reset and I lost it then it randomly got deleted and now my computer is just gone. I have to get a new charger, which is hard to do when it's a notebook. Have to order it. So for now enjoy my Corpse Party Fanfic. I got the inspiration from my friend Momo, who is a youtuber. Her channel is MistressFailGame. Go watch her and subscribe for me! Set just after the fight between Seiko and Naomi. Disclaimer! I do not own Corpse Party. I only own this story.**

As soon as Seiko and Naomi had separated Naomi had a bad feeling. Immediately she runs in the direction Seiko had gone, yelling out her name every few seconds. There was never a response no matter how many times she yelled for her. Finally she makes her way up the stairs to the two bathrooms, hoping she was hiding out up here. She peeks first in the boy's bathroom before heading to the girl's bathroom. When she enters she immediately notices a strange sound coming from the stall she couldn't get open earlier. Slowly she makes her way over to it and opens the door, gasping in surprise to see Seiko hanging and choking. She goes to take the rope in her hands to try to get her down, her mind fumbling with all thoughts as she can't get her mind around why her best friend would ever do this, but she stops as one thought crosses her mind. _If I touch the rope it might just strangle her further_. She looks around to try to find something to set under Seiko so she can get her free from the rope but no such luck, there doesn't seem to be anything useful.

In all the shock she calms down and seems to move without her actually thinking, just wanting to save Seiko. It only takes her a few seconds to decide and she places one of her hands under Seiko's feet, lifting her so at least she can breathe. She knew if she left it might take her a while to find something to help her. Immediately after lifting her she takes her other hand and starts to loosen the rope around her friend's neck. Once the rope was loosened enough she pulls it over Seiko's head, just barely catching her as she falls forward. She lays Seiko down on the ground slowly, worry flashing in her eyes. At first she thinks she failed and her best friend is dead, but then she notices she's only unconscious and she's still breathing. She sighs in relief as she absentmindedly starts to run her fingers through Seiko's hair. A small groan coming from Seiko startles her, making her look down at her friend's face to see her gaining consciousness.

Seiko groans again as she opens her eyes, quite surprised to find Naomi looking at her with the greatest amount of concern and worry. With Naomi's help she sits upright, rubbing at her neck and coughing once. Then she looks at Naomi with confusion and furrows her eyebrows, not remembering what had happened. "Naomi? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naomi pauses and it seems like tears might start to spill down her cheek, embracing Seiko like her lifeline which surprises Seiko greatly. She wraps her arms around Naomi and pats her back softly, still quite confused but it didn't seem like Naomi was going to speak until she calmed down.

After a few minutes of just sitting there holding each other, with the occasional sniffle from Naomi, they break apart and Naomi wipes at her eyes. Hesitantly she looks at Seiko with concern. "Why, Seiko? Why would you try to hang yourself?" Seiko blinks as she looks at Naomi like she doesn't know what she's talking about, making Naomi furrow her eyebrows. "Do you not remember?" As if just realizing what might have been going on, Seiko looks around and notices the rope that she must have been hanging from earlier. Seiko blinks as she brings a hand up to her neck, just now noticing how much her throat hurt. "I…" She blinks again as she looks towards Naomi with obvious confusion in her eyes. "I don't remember doing that… I only remember following a voice after we split up… Then waking up and seeing you."

Naomi taps a finger to her chin as she tries to process the new information; sure that one of the ghosts of the school had tried to off Seiko. She begins to think that maybe the whole point of this school was just to kill anyone who ever entered it. Naomi looks back up at Seiko and takes her hand before standing up. "We shouldn't get separated again. It seems to be a lot safer when we're together." Seiko nods as she stands up though her face shows a look of horror when she looks behind Naomi. There was a black shadow thing standing behind Naomi though she hadn't noticed it just yet. Naomi goes to turn around as she asks Seiko, "What is it?" The moment she turns around she understands what it was that terrified her best friend. The shadow thing immediately goes to surround Naomi, making her choke and cough. Seiko can't do anything as the shadow forms around Naomi though she tries her hardest; trying to hit a shadow doesn't work as her hand just goes right through.

As the shadow finishes surrounding Naomi, Seiko can only stand there in shock as her best friend turns toward her with a look that makes Seiko think she's going to kill her. Naomi brings her hand back and forms a fist before swinging her fist forward towards Seiko's face, who only blinks before dodging and tackling Naomi by the waist, making them both fall to the floor. As quickly as she can Seiko pins Naomi's wrists, fearing for not only herself but for Naomi as well. Thoughts ran through her head with increasing speeds. Thoughts like _what is wrong with her?_ And _what did that shadow do to her? _But the most important one was _how do I help her?_ It only takes her a moment but she squeezes her eyes shut and hopes for the best as she quickly leans in towards her best friend, planting her lips squarely on Naomi's. For a moment all is silent before a cry seems to emanate from Naomi, though it wasn't her voice, and the shadow is thrusted from Naomi and seems to start to evaporate. Seiko had pulled away when she heard the cry and was surprised to see what had happened to the shadow thing. Then she looks down at Naomi who was unconscious, wondering if her best friend would remember what she did.

It took maybe half a minute for Naomi to regain consciousness and when she does the first thing she see's is Seiko staring down at her, sitting on her waist actually and it makes her blush. "Seiko… W-why are you sitting on me?" Immediately Seiko jumps up and blushes, now realizing maybe she should have gotten off of her sooner. Naomi sits up as she looks at Seiko in confusion before remembering about the shadow, looking around her in panic and not finding it anywhere. "Wh-where did the shadow go?"

A short sort of nervous chuckle comes from Seiko before she answers. "Well… I got rid of it. It tried to take you over, actually it did, and you started to attack me. I did the best I could about not hurting you and getting rid of the shadow." Seiko smiles at Naomi as her best friend just blinks, trying to process this. Seiko reaches her hand out toward Naomi so she could help her up, which Naomi gladly takes, and is pulled to her feet.

"Thank you Seiko. But… How exactly did you get rid of it?" Naomi asks as she dusts off her skirt before looking up at Seiko, who seemed to be blushing quite furiously. It confuses Naomi when her best friend twirls her fingers and turns away from her while sporting that huge blush. She walks to Seiko and places her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Seiko? Are you going to tell me?"

Seiko turns her head the slightest amount towards Naomi, her blush making her face look red. At first she doesn't say anything but after a minute she speaks so softly that Naomi almost couldn't hear it. "I kissed you, Naomi." After saying that Seiko looks away as Naomi was silent as she wasn't sure she heard Seiko right, though when the words pass through her head again she blushes furiously. For some reason she wasn't mad with Seiko about it, just surprised that she would do such a thing.

It was silent for a few minutes and she comes to realize Seiko is probably feeling really guilty about it, which is true. Seiko was so worried Naomi was going to leave her after that. Naomi didn't know what to say to her best friend so instead she turns her around and pulls her in for a hug, surprising the poor girl but she hugged back nonetheless. "Thank you, Seiko."

**And end of chapter! Thought it I want to keep the story going I'd have to make a cliffhanger. I did not know where I was going to stop actually XD here's a good time as any. So see y'all next time!**


End file.
